Kazuki's birthday
by HKPOTLCDCGSNSOHHCSAFAN
Summary: it's Kazuki's birthday and all he really wants is to get a gift from Kahoko Hino. he doesn't know why but he just does. KazukixKahoko


Kazuki's birthday…

Hihara Kazuki couldn't help but sigh as he was walking into the music school of Seisou high. It was almost the 3rd selection and he still didn't have a piece. And to top it all…… today was his birthday……

On his way to his classroom, a lot of people he didn't even know were greeting him. (he appreciated the fact that they actually greeted him though…)

Actually, there was a reason that he, for one, liked his birthday. He wanted all of his friends to greet him and give him gifts (he feels important whenever someone gives him a gift) but the person who he really wanted to get a gift from was a gen ed student who recently joined the music contest… her name is Kahoko.

He really didn't know why he wanted a gift from her so badly, he just did. And after classes, he went to the music room with all of the contest participants from the music school. "Oh! You guys are here! The gen ed participants are going to be a little late because they have club activities…" Their teacher, Kanazawa-sensei explained.

At the sound of this, Kazuki couldn't help but sulk…

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, happy birthday Kazuki!" said Azuma, a fellow 3rd year, a flute major, and a close friend to Kazuki.

"Happy birthday Kazuki-sempai…" said Keiichi, a cello major and Shoko, a clarinet player, both 1st years…

"Happy birthday…" said Len, a 2nd year, and a violin major.

"Thanks guys…" Kazuki replied.

"Why so glum?" asked Azuma.

"It's nothing…" Kazuki replied.

"It IS something isn't it? C'mon, tell me. You can trust me right?" Azuma said, grinning widely and dark aura suddenly popped up around him…

"Um… uh… I guess I'm a little sad that the gen ed students are gonna be late…"

"Oh really? Why would you be sad?" asked Kanazawa

"I dunno…" Kazuki answered

[Hmmm…] Azuma wondered…[What if he has feelings for Kahoko? I better act fast… but it seems that he doesn't realize yet. So I'll make my move as soon as possible…]

"Oh man! I'm gonna be late for practice! I didn't improve that much on the 3rd selection's piece! What's Lili going to say?!? Not to mention Kanazawa-sensei… what do I do?!?" Kahoko was doing her best to run to the music room but the big violin case was slowing her down.

She was too pre-occupied about being late that she suddenly bumped into Ryotaro, a gen ed student, fellow music contestant, a piano major, a 2nd year, and a close friend.

"oh, Ryotaro-kun! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going…" Kahoko explained.

"It's ok, just be careful next time ok?" Ryotaro said. "On your way to the music room?"

"Yup. Should we go together?"

"Ok then…"

"Oh by the way, do you know that it's Kazuki-kun's birthday today?" asked Ryotaro.

"Really? I never knew! I should greet him later..................... awww man! I don't have a gift! What do I do Ryotaro-kun?" Kahoko asks, panicking.

"Calm down, Kahoko. I'm sure he'll understand." [ though I think he wouldn't be happy if someone doesn't know that it's his birthday… he's too childish…] Ryotaro says to himself.

Both of them reach the music room and open the door.

"KAHOKO-SAN!!! Why're you so late? C'mon! We have to practice! The 3rd selection is coming up!!!" says Kazuki as he pulls Kahoko by the arm.

"Hey, Kazuki! Don't attempt to practice on the roof with Kahoko!" Kanazawa said. Kazuki tightened his grip, causing Kahoko to wince. Kazuki let go of Kahoko's arm and went over to Kanazawa.

"Awww, why not? It's so calming to practice on the roof…" Kazuki whined.

"Because I want to hear you practice and also make sure you don't escape." Kanazawa explained. "I can't let you go unless somebody AUTHORIZED goes…" everyone stared at Ryotaro and Len.

"Why the heck are you staring at me?!?" the angry Ryotaro asked.

"I don't think you can count me as authorized…" Len said.

"Actually, it can count since you're responsible enough." Kanazawa explained.

"Well don't expect ME to go…" Ryotaro grunted.

"Come on, please Len??? I'm begging you… please???" Kazuki pleaded. It was hard to say no to Kazuki's innocent, pleading eyes. Even Len couldn't refuse.

"Fine. You can count this as your birthday gift. Just as long as you two ACTUALLY play." Len said

"Yes! Thank you sooo much Len! I appreciate it a lot! C'mon Kahoko-san!" at this, Kazuki got his trumpet and dashed to the roof. Kahoko and Len followed, carrying their instruments. Up on the roof, Kahoko could see Kazuki ready to blow into his trumpet and play.

"C'mon Kahoko-san! Let's play!" Kazuki shouted. Kahoko got her violin and started playing 'happy birthday' on the violin. Len got the message and started playing too. Kazuki was so happy, that he suddeny felt tears roll down his cheeks. He finally understood why he really wanted Kahoko to give him a gift……………. He loved her.

Kazuki walked over to Kahoko and hugged her.

"Kazuki-kun?" Kahoko said

"Please let me stay like this for a little longer…" Kazuki said.

Then Kahoko hugged Kazuki tightly. What the three of them didn't know was that all of them went up to the roof and saw everything…

[ I guess I have a new rival…] thought Ryotaro

[ darn! I should've made my move earlier! I see he's not clueless anymore. I'm happy for him though…] this thought loomed Azuma's mind.

[ aww, what a happy ending] Kanazawa thought it was better to keep this in his head…

[Kazuki-sempai loves Kahoko-sempai right? I guess he said it to Kahoko-sempai already…] Keiichi thought, half-asleep.

[ Kahoko-sempai must be really happy right now. She always talks about Kazuki-sempai when she talks to me…] Shoko thought, smiling…

[…………….] obviously that was Len's thoughts…

Kazuki let go of Kahoko and said

"Kahoko-san, thank you for the best birthday gift I ever had…"

~~THE END~~

hope you guys liked it! :3


End file.
